User talk:RoboIan
Hey, ! Hello, , and welcome to Pikmin Fanon, the wiki where you can share your ideas about the Pikmin series! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay and continue to edit the wiki. Please remember to before you edit so we can recognize you and your contributions. If you decide to stay here and edit you should add to the user category ( ). Before you begin editing, you should read Pikmin Fanon's policies and if you are new to wikis then check out the page. The following links are to help familiarize you with some of the intricacies of our wiki. We hope you have a great time here and stay around for a while! Pikmin Fanon pages: *Guide to the Community *Our Rules and Policies *FAQ * *The Help Category *Help forums *The Community Portal *Forums * *Visit our sister Wiki. }}} Hey there Robolan. How are you doing? I am LoganPikmin and If you need any help just ask me. Well welcome to Pikmin Fanon. Have a great day Rob of the Olan. Re: Hi Logan! Hey my phone doesn't let me upload files. Here's what you can do. For the red koopa shell, type in the first text box RedShellMK8.png ok? Let me know if you understand. * Thanks for the help Logan. Also, I like the pun you did on my username on your first post. RoboIan * I understand you, but I can't seem to get the photo in my userpage. Little help? RoboIan Sure how can I help? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 10:42, 16 August 2016 (EDT) * One way is to download the file on YOUR STUPID COMPUTER. Or, an IPad. You may have to log into those wikis, though. RoboIan Thanks? Hey are you mad at me? Also what do you mean by "no it really is funny" on the snagmin page? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 11:06, 16 August 2016 (EDT) * I am not mad at you, I meant to say do it on your computer. Also, the page, I just think it's funny. RoboIan � Ok phew. Sorry I thought you were mad. Ok but I dont have a computer. I only have my old phone. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 11:21, 16 August 2016 (EDT) * Darn it! Without a computer you won't be able to upload the file! RoboIan Welcome Hey there RoboIan, I'm PikFan23, one of the admins around here. Nice job on your game article! You created it very quickly, and it's quite thorough, so I'm impressed. Good work! I recently went through and cleaned it up for you – just little minor stuff, like formatting and grammar. If you need any help, please ask me on my talk page. Oh, and be sure to sign with ~~~~, since I notice that you sign with a link to your userpage, but we prefer that you sign with ~~~~ instead. See you around :) 07:15, 17 August 2016 (EDT) * Thanks for the complement on my game! Also, I might as well use that. RoboIan Hmm...well, when you created your account, did you mess with your ? And ~~~~ creates a signature for you with a link to your userpage as well as a timestamp. Also, could you hop onto the ? It'd be easier for both of us if we can talk that way, thanks. 08:26, 17 August 2016 (EDT) nice Hey robolan nice job so far. Archives Awesome dude you6 are awesome. Never seen someone come out with a game that fast. I will gladly co op with you for your game! Also what do you think of me as a user? Dobyou think im pretty experienced or am I bad? * You kinda made a mistake there, bud. Mind fixing that? Also, you are very experienced. RoboIan * Fixed it myself. RoboIan I dont know... I have been having doubts. I have been thinking that I am not a really good member of Pikmin Fanon. I mean.. i have been here for only a year and a half and I have already 702 edits. I dont know.. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 14:38, 19 August 2016 (EDT) * Hey, I could think that too, but, your perfect. You are great the way you are. Also, I will help you with your project. You know, Pikmin: AotDS. That is Attack of the DeathSpike for short. RoboIan Flower Hey dude guess what... Im a FLOWER NOW! Can you believe it? * THAT IS EPIC! RoboIan Userbox I am sorry that this is so very late, but I have finally made your friend box! This is how it looks: To get it to appear, use , and please let me know if you would like any changes made to it. :) 06:06, 27 August 2016 (EDT) Oh. My. GOD. THIS IS JUST WHAT I WANTED!!! RoboIan Hello again! Hey im back how are you doing? I missed you man! 10th grade has been hard and busy. Well respond to this if you get it and byeeeeo!^ Re: Quick question. To upload an image, all you have to do is go to and follow the instructions from there. (Nice to see you again! Sorry I didn't reply sooner...) 07:35, 23 July 2017 (EDT) Hey Man... Long Time No See. Again Hey robolan. Yes I will help you with your new project. Let me know if it is still available.